Sit In The Sun and Cut My Hair
by Valentinee
Summary: Castiel points out that Deans hair is getting a bit too long and offers to trim it for him. Short, fluffy, AU.


Looking in the mirror Dean was smitten. He was brushing his teeth, shoulder to shoulder with a beautiful sight; Castiel. It was so quiet and warm, the morning sun coming in through the open bathroom door and showering their skin with golden rays.

Dean took a glance at Castiel absently brushing his teeth before the dark haired man leaned over the sink and cleared his mouth. Coming back to an upright position he stood still and quiet, the same confidence that almost always seeped through his skin. He looked at Dean in the mirror, watching the taller man finish brushing his teeth, minty suds leaking onto his bottom lip.

Smiling over the tooth brush Dean grinned and nudged Cas' shoulder gently with his own. He seemed to perk up under the touch, like it had awakened him to something. His eyes fixated on Dean's hair.

"Wha?" Dean asked, wide eyed and slurred from the plastic in his mouth.

"You need a haircut." Castiel replied curtly, no hesitation in his voice.

"I do?" he responded, stupefied at the random observation Castiel had made.

Quickly he spit out the toothpaste in his mouth then looked in the mirror, leaning in a little closer to see that he did in fact need a haircut. No longer did his hair sit comfortably upright, it was beginning to sag on either side of his head, unable to remain erect from the weight.

"You're right." He finally said.

Castiel reached out a delicate hand and gently brushed his fingertips over Dean's hair line, moving in slightly closer.

"I'll do it for you," He said very softly, as if easing Dean into it.

For a moment Dean was simply distracted by the smell of Cas, that muted vanilla that seemed to always breeze off his body. It sent goose bumps racing over Dean arms.

"Can I trust you?" Dean asked, a toothy smile forming on his lips as he looked Castiel in the eyes, he could swear that everything was blurry around the edges when he looked at that face.

Truth be told he knew he could trust Cas with this. He could trust that man with anything. If he didn't know better he would have thought he had simply asked Castiel this just to hear that deep voice tickle his ears.

"Yes, you can." Was all Castiel said before Dean comfortably submitted.

Castiel had set up a chair on the deck of their apartment, that was all, just a chair and the morning sunlight.

Dean sat down facing the neighbourhood in front of the apartment building. Quiet and aged, tall trees hovering over the roads, the sound of children playing, the smell of spring flowers and a cool breeze blowing from the east.

It was then that Dean felt warm hands running through his hair. He couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

It was then that he suddenly saw a bottle of beer hovering in front of his eyes. Lifting his hand she took it.

"Thanks Cas." He said softly, finding that it had already been opened for him. It was a little early for beer, but he wasn't about to waste it now that it was open.

Taking a sip then placing it on the ground beside him he glanced back at Castiel who had just returned from being inside with a pair of simple scissors in his hand. Dean raised his eye brows and gestured to them, "You're not going to fuck up, are you?" He teased.

"Only if you piss me off," was all Castiel said before he positioned himself behind Dean. Cas ran his hand from under Deans ear to his shoulder, a gentle caress. He then proceeded to take the first snip of hair from the top.

Dean watched as a caramel coloured tuft fell to the ground. He was not in the least bit worried that Castiel would do a bad job and so he took the time as an opportunity to rest.

Each snipping sound of the scissors put Dean more at ease. The feel of Castiels hands brushing through his hair every so often, messaging his scalp and sending him into a state of complete relaxation. He took in a deep breath of cool air, relishing in the feel of the sun on his face and chest.

He could hear the beginning of Over the Hills and Far Away by Led Zeppelin begin to play on the radio inside the apartment.

The feeling that was washing over him in thick, sweet waves was something to be marvelled at. Happiness boiled up inside of him, he couldn't help but let a soft chuckle leave his lips.

"Something funny?" Castiel asked curiously.

"No, nothing, I'm just happy." Was all Dean said. He leaned his head back as far as he needed to in order to catch a glimpse of the blue eyed beauty. There he was, standing straight and calm, a light gray shirt clinging to his body and dark sweats hanging off his hips, he was pale and fair and if this had been the first time Dean had looked at him he might have thought his blood ran as blue as a kings. Not to mention those lips, those painfully luscious lips, plump and pink, soft creases in them that only seemed to make Dean want them pressed to his more.

Castiel smiled very tenderly, leaned down and kissed Deans forehead, it was short but man was it sweet, so sweet.

"Almost done," He stated, his lips hovering just barely over Deans forehead.

Dean nodded and lifted his head back up. The snipping sound starting again. By this point Over the Hills and Far Away was well into the harder rock that made up the body of the song rather than the smooth and calm opening.

He closed his eyes once more and let the feeling sink into his skin again. Could things be any more perfect? Would he ever need anything more than this?

He then heard a light tap of the scissors being set down on the small table they had on the deck. He kept his eyes closed until he felt a warm weight press into his lap.

Castiel was straddling him, the sun behind him creating a glowing halo around his thick locks of dark hair. Dean took no time at all to wrap his arms around Castiels waist and nuzzle his face into the nice smelling fabric of Cas' shirt. He sighed then looked up at that unearthly face; Round and dainty.

Cas pressed his hands to either side of Deans head and grinned.

"It looks good," he informed.

"Yeah?" Dean replied "I bet it does,"

Dean was in no hurry to get up and look at it. There were much more important matters to attend to. Lifting his hand he placed a few fingers under the smaller man's chin and pulled his face closer to his own.

Dean then pressed his lips to Castiels and for a few moments they stayed like that, kissing each other with a gentle passion, hands to shoulders and chests. It was a moment bursting with soothing heat and affection.

Dean parted from Cas' lips for a moment to speak, "Thanks," He said over Castiels smile.

"Mmhm," Was all Cas said in response before closing the space between them once more.


End file.
